plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Shrink Ray
Brainy, Hearty |Tribe = Science Superpower Trick |Abilities = A Plant gets -3 . Draw a card. |Rarity = Premium - Legendary |Flavor Text = Rustbolt gets a kick out of belittling Plants.}} Shrink Ray 'is a premium legendary zombie superpower trick card in ''Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Brainy and Hearty classes. It is Rustbolt's signature superpower. It costs 1 to play, and its ability gives a selected Plant -3 , and gives Rustbolt a card. Statistics *'''Classes: Brainy, Hearty *'Tribes:' Science Superpower Trick *'Abilities:' A Plant gets -3 . Draw a card. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description Rustbolt gets a kick out of belittling Plants. Strategies With Shrink Ray is ideal against a heavy hitting plant to let a zombie facing it survive longer, or on an early-game threat like Bonk Choy or Poison Mushroom to make them completely harmless. Shrink Ray also gives you a card, which lets you maintain your card count after playing it. This trick can be played on a plant that was boosted by Blazing Bark to almost completely get rid of the boost. You can also play this on Repeater and Bananasaurus Rex to prevent them from doing bonus attacks, or Doubled Mint to prevent it from multiplying its strength. It can also take care of many threatening 3 plants such as Metal Petal Sunflower, Bloomerang, Power Flower, etc. Shrink Ray also lets you destroy a plant with 5 or less with Rolling Stone or Weed Spray played after it. However, since Shrink Ray only affects one plant, you should choose the plant that deserves a strength drop the most, should there be multiple threats on the field. Against Just like all other zombie tricks, there isn't a way to counter this on the turn it is played. Any Mega-Grow hero can easily boost the weakened plant again. If you are playing as Captain Combustible and haven't played Blazing Bark yet, you can do that too. If you are playing as a hero that doesn't have access to such boosting tricks like Wall-Knight, it may be better to let the zombies finish off the weakened plant so you can replace it with a new one later. Remember as it can only affect one plant, and Rustbolt can only play this once per game, you can play multiple strong plants to wreak havoc. Gallery Shrink_Ray_statistics.png|Statistics Shrink_RayHCard.png|Card Trivia *Before update 1.2.11, if a plant with a temporary strength boost (via Torchwood, Anti-Hero, etc.) is affected by Shrink Ray, that plant may end up with negative strength when the boost is removed. This also applies to other strength-decreasing abilities. **When this happens, that plant normally does no damage. *If a plant is moved after it was shrunken, it reverts to its original size. *Shrunken plants' projectiles are the same size of their normal-sized counterparts' projectiles. Category:Zombie cards Category:Zombie tricks Category:Premium cards Category:Premium tricks Category:Legendary cards Category:Legendary tricks Category:Brainy cards Category:Brainy tricks Category:Hearty cards Category:Hearty tricks Category:Science tricks Category:Superpower cards Category:Signature superpowers Category:Zombie superpowers